


Over the Rainbow [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Dorothy make it to the Emerald City, and find an Oz much darker than the stories. The Wicked Witch's forces are ruled over by a steward, and Charlie wonders if she feels more than just friendship for Dorothy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Rainbow [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiJane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Over the Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025636) by [BiJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiJane/pseuds/BiJane). 



 

 **Title:**   Over the Rainbow  
**Fandom** : Supernatural / Wizard of OZ  
**Author** : [BiJane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BiJane/pseuds/BiJane)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Charlie Bradbury / Dorothy  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Length:** 34:46  
**Summary:** **Charlie and Dorothy make it to the Emerald City, and find an Oz much darker than the stories. The Wicked Witch's forces are ruled over by a steward, and Charlie wonders if she feels more than just friendship for Dorothy.**

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025636)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20BiJane/Over%20the%20Rainbow.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZYWdYMGYyUkJQaXM/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
